


How it should of ended

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Anti irondad, BAMF Peter Parker, Daredevil (mention), Mention of Spider-Man villians, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Peter not taking any shit, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony not a good mentor, anti tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: We all saw how Spider man: Homecoming ended but what if Peter has more to say to tony and Happy.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	How it should of ended

Happy drove Peter to Stark tower. Happy keep looking back at Peter, who was quiet for the whole ride. The reason Peter because he was calming himself down. For the past couple of months both him and Stark have been ignoring, brushing off and ridiculing him just for protecting his city. So what just because just because it is not Avengers big doesn't mean you can ignore it like that.

"Ok we're here." Happy said, pulling up. Peter and Happy walked up to the building. Peter was shaking, Happy though it was nerves but really it's raging fury ready to erupt. As they walk, they see Tony walking up toward them.

"Oh, there they are. How was the ride up?" Tony asked, Peter looking at Tony for the first time in anger at the way he was treating him.

"Good." Happy said, Peter was still staring at tony.

"Give me a minute with the kid." Tony said.

" Seriously?" Happy asked, Peter wondered if he could test his luck and clock tony in the jaw.

"Yeah. I gotta talk to the kid." Tony said,  _ Since when the fuck did you ever want to talk.  _ peter thought

" I’ll be close behind." happy said, as he followed Tony and peter.

"How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good." Tony said, playfully punched Peter in the shoulder. "Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?" Tony ramble.

"I guess." Peter said, dully.  _ No, you were a complete asshole for doing that. _

"Let’s just say it was." Tony said,

"Let say it not" Peter sass, Tony gave him a look which Peter ignored. The door where use his heightened senses to hear what is behind because his spider senses are telling him something is happening. He hears reporters behind in the other room. "God, I hope that not for me." He muttered. He turned to tony. "Mr. Stark, I really-"

"You screwed the pooch hard" Peter gave him an angry glare for interrupting. "Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy"  _ Damn fight it ain't "  _ But I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team."

"Can I speak now." Tony nodded. "You sure, no sick fucked analogy about me fucking animals." Tony gave him a look. "Hey you said, you brought it up. anyway dude for the past couple of months you prove to me. Not only god awful mentor but that you don't give a DAMN what I've been trying to do." Tony was shocked and was not the only one. "You and Hogan have been ignoring me for 2 months. Not only that but when I try you warn not once twice you didn't take it seriously. I admit neither have I mostly I been trying to impress you, trust me if I could go back in time and said fuck impressing you and took it seriously. Look I get it Daddy broke up with you and he took the kids with him." Tony gave him another look for that comment. "But for the love god get the fuck over it. He is gone, he may come back, he may not. What matter is your head was not in the fucking game."

"Excuse me" Tony snapped.

"No, This is the part where you zip it the adults are talking." Peter repeated. "Right now I don't see any adults here. All I see is a man child crying that he hasn't won anything, an asshole who couldn't for once answer his damn phone."

"Hey!"

"Shut the fuck up Hogan. You're on my shit list, but it seems to me you assholes don't get it so explain it in the simple ways. Over the past couple of weeks bad guys, common criminals that you seem don't give a shit about, have been robbing you blind for 6 years. It literally took a 16 years old vigilante to put a stop to it. Why is it that it took me getting a building to fall on me, me crashing the plane for it to stop."

"Why what?" Tony walks over to check on him but Peter shoves him away.

"A little too late asshole."

"Are you ok"

"Yeah, No thank you."

"Hey, me and Happy tried, kid."

"Bullshit, you and Happy did nothing but pissing me off. Look this is what is going to happen. You need to get you fucking shit together. It drives me nuts you ignoring me, only to show up just criticizing me for whatever I do."

"Ok, have you been talking cap."

"Oh so because I'm a kid. I don't have a mind of my own." Peter felt insulted of him actually asking him that. If he had been talking to Cap Peter bet he'll make a better mentor than Stark. "No this is all me but let me tell you something, keep the damn suit but I'm done being a whipping boy." _ I might tried to steal Karen since we bonded  _ "Like get your for fucking shit or lose my fucking number I'll find someone else to help me"

"Who like Cap?" Tony sneered.

"If I can find him then I'll ask."

"What makes you him? He'll be better."

"Because I sure he wouldn't leave me in the street on the worst part of New York, In a over size T-shirt wearing a fucking hello kitty Pajama pants. Hell me and may we're grateful I wasn't attacking."

"Kid, I doubt you were carrying any money." Happy said.

"Happy, not everyone late at night is after money. Think about it Kid wearing nothing but a loose shirt and pajamas out on the street at night. What do you think might happen to that said kid." 

Happy flinching just thinking about what Peter said. "Dude, tony". Happy didn't even need to be said. Tony knows mad or not that fucked up on that.

"Yeah great mentoring. I'm outta here but you better think which no doing whatever the fuck you usually do. Just sit down and ask yourself 'am I gonna be a mentor to the kid or should leave that to someone else. And Hogan either do your fucking job or give it to someone else who would actually doing willing to do it for you." with that Peter left the two their thought. As Peter walks down the stairs he pulls out his phone.

"Hey Matt, are we still on for today I need something to punch."

Please comment and kudos


End file.
